You Look Familiar
by Gladysavoureuse
Summary: Santana se rend dans un café lorsque tout autour d'elle lui semble beaucoup trop familier. Alors, simple coïncidence ou destin?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : You look familiar  
**Rating** : K+  
**Personnages** : Santana Lopez.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la série Glee et aux créteurs.  
**Note** : J'ai eu l'idée de ce one shot un soir en espérant l'avoir bien interprétée, si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de lire mon commentaire à la fin après avoir lu ça serait aussi hyper sympa, voilà. Bonne lecture & enjoyyyy. x

* * *

(PDV Santana)

Je me regarde dans la glace avant de sortir, je ne suis pas mécontente de ce que je vois bien que je remarque avoir vieilli. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas avoir 26 ans et en paraitre encore 18, mais j'essaie de me conserver, alors j'ai enfilé une de mes sublimes robes qui moule bien mon corps et mes escarpins les plus jolis puis ai pris mes clefs et suis sortie. Je suis secrétaire dans un grand cabinet de chirurgien mais aujourd'hui c'est mon jour off, alors j'en profite pour me rendre dans un nouveau resto/café qui vient d'ouvrir à New-York à quelques rues de mon appartement. Dix minutes à peine et je suis arrivée, à l'entrée se tient une asiatique habillée d'un tailleur, elle me sourit et me regarde un instant. C'est dingue ce qu'elle me rappelle quelqu'un, mais qui ? Peu m'importe, je continue mon chemin et entre, le restaurant et déjà pas mal rempli mais j'aperçois une table au loin et m'assois sur une des deux banquettes couleur crème. Seul un petit mur me sépare de la table d'à côté, où je vois qu'un couple est assis. Malgré le fait que les deux ont leur visage collé, j'arrive à distinguer une brunette et un grand garçon, ils se bouffent carrément la bouche, ce qui me fait tourner la tête. C'est dingue à quel point certaines personnes m'écœurent, ils me rappellent étrangement, comment les appelait-on déjà ? Rachinn ? Non, Finchel, voilà. Tiens, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus pensé à eux, et ça ne m'a jamais déplu. Allez Santana, efface ces mauvaises images de ta tête, tu n'as pas besoin d'un troll et d'un géant dans tes pensées. Je sursaute lorsqu'une vieille serveuse m'apporte le menu. Sur un carton rouge est inscrit le nom de l'endroit « Little Bread ». Avant, à Lima, il y avait aussi un restaurant italien avec le mot Bread, je n'arrive pas à revenir dessus...

-_Avez-vous fait votre choix ?_ Me demande la même vieille dame._  
_-_Non._ Dis-je simplement en lui faisant comprendre de partir.

Elle s'éloigne donc et se rend deux tables plus loin, où se trouve un petit groupe de jeunes adultes composé d'une jolie blonde, un handicapé portant un polo ridicule, et une fille noire très souriante. Tout ce monde m'est familier, mais cette blonde, je ne sais arrêter de la regarder, elle me rappelle quelqu'un, elle aussi. Et je sais parfaitement qui. Brittany, mon amour de lycée. Elle et moi nous sommes perdues de vue il y a quelques années et je ne saurais l'oublier. Mince, je crois que je dois l'avoir regardée trop longtemps parce qu'elle me dévisage et me sourit. Je ferai tout pour revoir Brittany sourire. Bref, je plonge mon regard dans le menu et appelle un serveur très mignon. Il est chauve et a un sourire très charmeur.

-_Un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plait.  
_  
A mon tour je lui fais mon plus beau sourire mais il m'ignore presque pour retourner draguer une vieille plus loin, je rêve ? Il est le portrait craché de ce cher Puckerman. Tiens, cette vieille à qui il parle, elle porte un ensemble de sport bleu marine, c'est une blonde qui vire vers le blanc, accompagnée d'une petite fille. A ce moment je repense à mes années lycée, portant mon uniforme des Cheerleaders et ma queue de cheval. Je revois Sylvester hurlait qu'on est aussi nulles que des baleines sur le sable essayant de nager. Je la revois dire à Brittany qu'elle ne peut pas garder ce hérisson dans son casier. Je la revois virer Quinn à cause de sa grossesse. D'ailleurs c'est à cet instant qu'une jolie blonde fait son entrée dans le café au bras d'un grand musclé, blond lui aussi. Elle est tellement magnifique et a tellement de présence, alors que lui me parait si chic, malgré la bouche immense sous son nez. Tels Barbie et Ken, les deux copies conformes de Fabrevans s'installent à une table. Mon chocolat arrive et j'enroule mes doigts autour de la tasse brulante. Cet endroit, ces personnes, pourquoi chacun me semble si commun ? Je dois boire la moitié de ma tasse en une gorgée car j'ai la langue en feu. Je me lève brutalement et me dirige vers les toilettes quand un jeune homme me percute, sortant des toilettes masculines.

-_Excusez-moi._ Dis-je doucement.

Quand je relève la tête, j'ai l'impression de rêver, ses yeux tout ronds, son sourire enfantin, ses joues roses, sa coiffure de poupée, tout chez lui me rappelle Lady Hummel. Je le dévisage, bouche bée quand il se décide à répondre.

_-Ce n'est rien. Bonne journée.  
_  
Il me contourne alors que je le regarde s'éloigner, un jeune garçon l'attend plus loin, habillé d'un costume cravate et ayant une tonne de gel dans les cheveux. Les deux sortent du restaurant main dans la main. Je secoue ma tête et entre dans les toilettes. A l'intérieur je me regarde dans le miroir, j'ai vraiment mauvaise mine. Ce nouvel endroit ne me réussit pas, et je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises quand je vois sortir des toilettes une rousse toute déboussolée. Elle est au bord des larmes quand elle s'approche du lavabo.

-_Vous allez bien ?_ Je lui demande inquiète.  
-_Oui oui, merci. C'est juste que certaine personnes n'ont aucun respect pour les autres dans les toilettes publiques..._

Je m'appuie sur le lavabo à ses côtés et ne bouge plus. Maintenant je me revois dans le bureau de Pillsbury, quand elle m'a tendu cette brochure stupide « Je suis goudou mais n'ose pas le dire ». Elle était bizarre mais vraiment gentille, Emma je veux dire, pas la brochure. Une chasse d'eau me ressort de mes pensées et je vois que la dame n'est plus là. A mon tour je sors et vois que ma table n'est plus libre, l'asiatique de tout à l'heure s'y est installée avec un autre asiatique tout mince et souriant. Ils me rappellent le couple Tike, le seul couple solide du Glee Club à l'époque. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici alors je sors et je recroise la rousse des toilettes aux bras d'un petit homme portant un veston. Elle est beaucoup plus souriant que quelques minutes plus tôt, tout comme son mari –je présume. Il a des bouclettes qui tombent sur ses oreilles et une fossette au menton. Cette fossette, semblable à des fesses de bébés. Plein d'images me tombent sur les épaules :  
-Monsieur Shuester dans la salle de chant en train de nous expliquer un vain le but de sa leçon.  
-Rachel Berry récitant son interminable monologue quotidien.  
-Porcelaine et miss Peggy se battant pour les solos.  
-Quinn me mettant une gifle remarquable.  
-Puck essayant de frapper Karofsky avec sa guitare.  
-Finn et son sourire stupide, soutenant tous les propos du troll.  
-Brittany, ma douce Brittany me prenant dans ses bras, m'embrassant dans le cou alors que Will ne regardait pas.  
-Artie faisant ces trucs géniaux avec son fauteuil.  
-Sam et ses imitations et ses coups de reins.  
-Rachel entamant son deuxième monologue quotidien.  
Trop de souvenirs, je me sens tomber, quand deux mains se posent sur mes hanches et me rattrapent dans ma chute, c'est le serveur mignon.

-_Attention mademoiselle. _Dit-il en me lâchant.

Je souris légèrement et il s'éloigne vers une table à l'extérieur. Je regarde autour de moi et prend la direction de chez moi, j'ai besoin de repos. Cette virée au café a été tellement étrange. Moi qui pensais avoir tourné la page, mais non, jamais je n'arriverai à oublier ces têtes de mule du Glee Club, ils ont changé ma vie et je me demande si j'ai changé la leur. Je sais au fond de moi que oui, personne n'oublie Santana Lopez, n'est-ce pas ? 8 ans plus tôt j'aurai tué pour ne plus jamais les revoir, aujourd'hui je ferai tout pour les prendre dans mes bras à nouveaux. Dans ce café j'avais l'impression qu'ils été tous là, et s'ils y étaient, si je les avais tous revus sans le savoir ? Pas le temps de répondre à ma question que je suis déjà chez moi, j'enfonce la clé dans la serrure, ouvre la porte, entre, la referme et me jette dans le fauteuil. Je vous aime, Glee Club.

* * *

Alors voilà, courte histoire, dites-moi justement si elle était trop courte je sais que je dois développer d'avantage mais j'y travaille. Maintenant à vous de choisir, soit vous estimez que cela doit **s'arrêter** comme ça et mon histoire reste un OS, **soit** je la **continue** et les **retrouvailles** se font entre tous. Laissez-moi des **avis** **constructifs** mes petits lapins et à bientôt ! x

(Aussi, si vous voulez qu'elle continue, dites-moi si vous préférez que Santana rencontre un personnage par chapitre ou que ça soit vraiment un peu mélangé, tous ensemble et tout ça ;))


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Me revoilà après une longue absence, j'ai énormément de retard à rattraper mais je commence par ici. Les quelques commentaires que j'ai eu sur le chapitre précédent me disaient de continuer, alors je continue. J'ai été très absente mais je vais faire mon possible pour trouver la motivation d'écrire. Bref.  
**A savoir avant de lire ! :  
**Ce chapitre raconte la même histoire que le premier mais du point de vue de Rachel. Ensuite il y en aura un troisième –et dernier- qui sera donc la suite des deux premiers, voilà ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Finn et moi arrivons au Little Bread avec un peu de retard mais heureusement tout le monde n'est pas encore là. Les seuls présents sont Brittany, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Emma, Will et Sue. Quant à Puck qui travaille ici il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être là. Nous entrons dans le café déjà rempli quand je tourne la tête et vois Santana qui approche de l'entrée.

_-Santana arrive_ ! Dis-je en m'affolant légèrement. _Ok tout le monde, agissez naturellement et ne vous faites pas remarquer !_

Le groupe présent se disperse, quant à moi et Finn nous allons nous asseoir à une table. D'ici j'ai vue sur l'extérieur, d'ailleurs je vois Santana devant la porte, mince alors, Tina se trouve juste à côté ! Qu'elle ne fasse pas tout foirer celle-là. Quelle idiote ! Elle lui a souri, elle a souri ! Du calme, l'hispanique continu son chemin, elle ne l'a peut-être pas vue. Elle rentre et... Zut, elle s'est assise à la table juste à côté de moi. Je saute sur Finn et commence à l'embrasser à vive allure, espérant qu'elle ne nous reconnaitra pas. Quand je sens son regard dans mon dos dévier, je m'éloigne de mon compagnon. J'observe les autres –et surtout Santana à ma droite-, Brittany aurait dû être plus loin, du genre pas là. Santana va la reconnaitre, non ? Je regarde vers le bar et vois que Puck se dispute avec son patron, après de longues engueulades et un soupir, Noah se dirige vers la jolie brune et prend sa commande. Il est mal à l'aise et après deux secondes s'éclipse vers Sue, bien joué Puckerman ! Santana a l'air pensive, je l'observe et bizarrement je voudrais juste la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire qu'elle m'a manqué. Pas le temps pour ça, je vois deux blonds entrer, non non non non. Ils entrent, main dans la main et je leur fais les gros yeux en leur faisant un signe de la main pour qu'ils s'éloignent. Sam fronce les sourcils mais Quinn a l'air d'avoir compris –elle voit surtout la brune derrière mon épaule- et entraine son fiancé à une table. J'envoie un message à Quinn sur son portable pour lui dire qu'il nous faut un plan B. Mais quand je tourne la tête, l'hispanique n'est plus là ! Où est-elle passée ? J'obtiens bien vite ma réponse quand le couple Klaine débarque à ma table.

_-Je viens de la croiser ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?_! Dit Kurt_.  
-Aucune idée... Q. et moi cherchons un plan de rechange._  
_-Rachel ! Rachel !_ Hurle une rousse à bout de souffle.  
-_Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive Emma ?_  
_-J'étais dans les toilettes quand Santana est arrivée, j'ai paniqué et me suis enfouie !  
_  
Super, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Mike et Tina entrent et s'assoient à la table à côté de nous, eux aussi veulent des explications.

-_Je vais rejoindre Will à l'extérieur, tenez nous au courant_. Dit la rouquine.

Elle s'éloigne et je regarde vers l'extérieur. Mince alors, Santana s'apprête justement à partir, est-ce que ça pourrait être pire ?  
J'étouffe un rire quand je vois la brune flancher et tomber dans les bras de Noah. Ce dernier prend encore la fuite et cours vers une table, poule mouillée ! Pour finir je rejoins Emma et vois que Santana est déjà loin dans la rue, elle s'en va. Tout le Glee Club ainsi que les profs et moi-même nous rejoignons autour d'une grande table et je commence.

-_Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Elle ne devait pas être là, d'accord ? On devait se rejoindre ici pour préparer sa surprise d'anniversaire et là tout est fichu. Tout est fichu ! Elle doit se douter de quelque chose et puis on vient de perdre trop de temps avec tout ça._  
_-Calme-toi chérie, on peut encore faire quelque chose..._  
-_Mais quoi ?_ Demande la moitié des personnes présentes.  
_-Je crois que j'ai une idée_. Dit Brittany en remuant les sourcils.

Là, on est d'accord pour dire qu'il faut craindre le pire...


	3. Chapter 3

Hellooooo, j'avais dit que je rattraperai mon retard, alors me voilà pour ce troisième et dernier chapitre de cette trilogie après un jour d'attente, aha !  
D'abord je tenais à remercier :  
FabPezBerry78 , Ellerrina , JayBwalk ainsi que les autres pour vos reviews et puis les lecteurs fantômes (aha)  
Aussi, cette fiction ne devait pas du tout se passer comme ça mais je vous devais une suite, j'espère qu'elle sera appréciée.  
**Note** : Ce chapitre est la suite des deux premiers et on revient au point de vue de Santana.

Assez parlé, voici la bête !

* * *

(PDV Santana)  
Je pense à peine m'être endormie que la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Et puis merde, j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil, ça attendra. Deuxième round pour la sonnette. Je m'assieds dans le fauteuil et attends, avec un peu de chance la personne va partit, alors je ne bouge pas. Troisième round. Je soupire et me lève enfin. Un coup dans le miroir, je me regarde et me recoiffe vite fait. J'ouvre la porte et ne comprends pas. C'est la jolie blonde que j'ai croisé ce matin.

_-Je..Je peux vous aider ?_ J'arrive à articuler_.  
-Viens avec moi._ Dit-elle._  
-Comment ça ?_

Après tout une inconnue veut que je la suive, et j'avoue, je flippe.

_-Aie confiance. Viens avec moi._

Là, je m'étonne –et me fais peur- parce que je claque la porte et attrape la main qu'elle me tend. Ca doit être à cause de sa ressemblance avec Brittany, ou alors j'ai vraiment pas assez dormi. Peut-être même que je dors, finalement. Pas le temps de réfléchir que la fille m'a déjà trainée dans les rues de New York et nous nous retrouvons au Little Bread.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Vous venez de me kidnapper ? C'est une caméra cachée ?_ Je m'affole.  
-_Santana_. Dit la blonde.

Je croise son regard et je me perds dedans. Ces yeux bleus. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est ça, je rêve. Mais quel rêve merveilleux. Ces yeux. Jamais je n'aurais cru la revoir, même en rêve. Ces yeux. Elle sourit, un sourire tellement vrai. Non je ne rêve pas.

-_B-Brittany ?  
_-_Joyeux anniversaire beauté.  
_  
Je ne me retiens pas et je lui saute dessus. Clairement, je la prends dans mes bras et l'enlace aussi fort que possible. Elle m'avait manqué. Par-dessus son épaule je vois tout le Little Bread, les clients ne sont plus là, sauf une grosse masse de loosers plantés au milieu avec des sourires gigantesques. Je lâche Britt et les regarde, bouche bée.

_-Bon anniversaaaaire._ Hurlent-ils tous ensemble.  
-_Mais vous êtes fous ? Oh purée ! Venez là !_

Je prends Puck dans mes bras et il me fait tourner comme une princesse, ensuite c'est au tour de Rachel –qui manque de m'étouffer-, Finn, Mercedes, Sylvester, Will, Emma –à qui je parle pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui- et Quinn. Derrière cette dernière j'aperçois Sam qui a l'air hésitant. C'est vrai que je lui ai fait la misère au lycée, mais on s'en fiche, non ? Je l'enlace lui aussi.

-_J'aurais jamais cru que tu me manquerais bouche de mérou !  
_  
Il rit puis je vais faire la bise aux autres. Ils –surtout Rachel- m'expliquent qu'ils avaient rendez-vous ce matin pour me préparer une grosse surprise mais que mon arrivée les a perturbés. Et je suis étonnée de savoir que c'est finalement Brittany qui a tout pris en main. Venir me chercher chez moi n'était pas exceptionnel, mais venant d'elle c'est tellement mignon. C'est elle qui m'a le plus manqué, alors je décide de m'isoler un instant avec elle.  
_  
-Je suis fière de toi Santana.  
-Pourquoi ?_ Je souris en fronçant les sourcils.  
_-Regarde-toi, tu es magnifique et tu as réussi ta vie !  
-Oui... Et toi alors ?  
-Oh, je suis prof de danse dans une école à Los Angeles_.

Elle dit ça en me faisant un clin d'œil, les yeux plein d'étoiles. Elle est épanouie et ça me rend tellement heureuse.

-_En fait, je n'ai pas tout réussi...  
-Pourquoi ça San' ?  
-Je...Je n'ai jamais... Enfin...Trouvé l'amour...  
-Ah bon ? Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là_ _?_

Je souris à pleine dents quand ma bouche est recouverte par la sienne.

-_Je voudrais pas déranger, quoi que, mais Mike vient d'arriver avec les gâteaux, hop hop hop._ Nous interrompt Noah.

Nous rions et allons rejoindre les autres. Je souffle les 26 bougies face à moi et fait un souhait « Je souhaite qu'on ne se perde plus jamais de vue ». Les autres applaudissent et nous finissons la journée tous ensemble, comme on l'a toujours fait pendant nos années lycées.

_-Bon anniversaire, le meilleur des anniversaires._ Me dis-je à moi-même.  
_-Eh Santana, viens on va commencer le karaoké et Miss Berry exige de chanter avec toi !  
_  
Meilleur anniversaire au monde. Je vous aime, Glee Club.

* * *

Voilà, je sais ce que vous allez dire « Tu devrais développer un peu plus et faire des chapitres plus longs » je sais, je sais, je sais. Sauf que j'ai le gros défaut soit de me perdre dans ce que je fais, soit de me lasser quand j'écris, alors je préfère ça plutôt que de faire un truc pire que pourri. Je vous promets qu'un jour vous aurez une fiction digne de ce nom ! Bisous et n'oubliez pas la case blanche si dessous pour les reviews, aha.


End file.
